


Cosmic Whales

by Martianico



Category: Original Work
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, IN SPACE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martianico/pseuds/Martianico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They live in the proximity of a blue ice giant kind of exo planet, its radiations feeds them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Whales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts).



> I used the 'Space Whales' character prompt, I hope the artwork is in tune with what you'd like to get for a sci fi artwork. I'm also a fan of space sci fi and fantasy themes.


End file.
